Reverse Love
by Karanma Maeryl
Summary: Bridgette loves Felix, while Chat Noir loves Ladybug. But after a certain event for each of them, their feelings are shared for two people, unaware that they're the same one... [Takes place at the 2D universe and is somewhat an AU- with Marinette and Adrien still a young kid who were born 5 years apart to their older twins Bridgette and Felix- the current Ladybug and Chat Noir.]
1. Chapter 1 : A Chance Finally Given

**So after seeing many posted their fanfics to multiple websites other than Tumblr, I decided to post my ML fanfic to this website too! x3**

 **This fanfic have some illustrations in my Tumblr. At the end of each Chapter, I'll give the link of the Chapter at my Tumblr. ;3**

 **This fic is took place at the 2D universe and is somewhat an AU- with Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng _still a young kid_ who were born 5 years apart to _their older twins_ ; Felix Agreste and Bridgette Dupain-Cheng respectively- the current Chat Noir and Ladybug ( _kudos to_** _ **chubbyhoof** **from Tumblr**_ ** _for her Chat Noir + Ladybug twins AU and name sugestion!)._ x3**

 ** _DISCLAIMER : I DO N'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG SERIES. HOWEVER, I OWN THE PLOT OF THIS FIC... ^^-_**

* * *

 **Reverse Love**

 **Chapter 1 : A Chance Finally Given**

"… You never give up, do you?"

He watches her blinked in surpise. And in that instant, her beamed, happy face turn down to a frown. Her cowlick– which curved to a heart shape– somehow followed to fell down, perfectly reflected her disappointment.

He would usually walk away once he said enough to her– to refuse the zesty girl's request to come to whatever music concerts or amusement park with her. But today, he stood still, his eyes traveled down from her frowning face to the tickets she held.

Two tickets– again, he thought. Just how many times he saw it? What makes this zesty girl willing to spend her money for extra ticket just for him to hang out with her?

And out of the blue, he remembered something ironic.

Chat Noir was a male clad in a cat-like, all-black outfit who was head over heels for this mysterious female clad in an all-red outfit adorned with black polka dots– who goes by the name Ladybug.

Funny thing is, it took only seconds for this all-red beauty to stole the black cat's heart one late night.

No matter how much money spent, Chat Noir brought roses by roses for this mysterious beauty– which unfortunately always stay still within his grasp as Ladybug refuse to accept it.

Even after many fights they have went through, Chat Noir still couldn't get the beautiful Ladybug to notice him. To give him a chance. To not refuse–

Ah.

Felix shook his head, snapping out of his deep thought. What was that just now? Without warning, the memory belonged to Chat Noir slowly went back into his head…

And suddenly, he felt guilty to the frowning girl in front of him.

He sighs– one that made the zesty girl looked up to him, still with disappointment shown on her face.

His eyelids lowered a bit. There are still so much stuff to do back home, but maybe spending a few hours to ease up his mind wouldn't be so bad.

"Fine," Felix spoke once more to the zesty girl. "I'll go with you."

The zesty girl gasps in disbelief, her face beamed and her cowlick forms a heart shape once more. Her two pigtails somehow moves up and down slightly, perfectly reflected her happiness.

"R-Really?!" she asked with enthusiasm, her eyes gleamed with hope, and her blush grew even deeper.

"Uh… Yeah," Of course he wouldn't go back to his own words– that's just unlike him.

"AWESO– I mean, g-great!" the zesty girl looked up to him right in the eye. "W-Well, the concert starts today at 8 PM! What's your home address? I'll come there and–!"

"Wait, no," Felix blinked– why did he say that? "I… I'll come and pick you up. It's dangerous for a girl to go outside all alone at night." He seriously need to stop. "After all, I…have a driver. So if it's alright, may I know your home address?" Dear god, that is SERIOUSLY out of his plans.

"AAAAAH~! I-I mean, y-you will~?!" she couldn't stop squealing. This is rare– it's just like he's the one asking her to go on a date! "O-Oh, silly me. O-Of course~! H-He-Here's my home address~!"

As the girl gave Felix a piece of paper with her home address written on it, she looks up to him happily. "Well~!" she said between her giggles. "I-I-I'll see you this evening then, F-F-Felix…?" God, she couldn't stop smiling. That's stupid. She REALLY should walk away from him before she could faint.

"Y-… Yeah," And before he could say more, the zesty girl squealed in delight before she happily stormed off somewhere.

Felix let out a strict sigh– this was going to be a long day, he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Tumblr Link for this Chapter (with illustration!) : htt p:/karanmamaeryl.tumblr.com/post/128937434957/you-never-give-up-do-you-he-watches-her**

 _ **Chapter 2 will be posted shortly. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2 : The Agreste Twins

**On the last chapter, we saw Felix finally gave Bridgette a chance to hang out together. Now, let's see how the _Chat Noir twins_ – Felix Agreste and Adrien Agreste– are doing! :D**

 **Once again, _kudos to chubbyhoof from Tumblr for her Chat Noir + Ladybug twins AU and name suggestion_ that I can make all these in the first place~! x3**

 ** _DISCLAIMER : I DO N'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG SERIES. HOWEVER, I OWN THE PLOT OF THIS FIC... ^^-_**

* * *

 **Reverse Love**

 **Chapter 2 : The Agreste Twins**

"Hehehehe… So _rare_ ~"

Felix groaned as the black, cat-like Kwami who goes by the name Plagg floats next to him, a wide grin could be seen on the black Kwami's face.

They're at the mansion's garden right now– where many kinds of flower cultivated and grew well there thanks to the gardeners.

" _Sunflowers_?" Plagg uttered with a chuckle. "Why not the usual red roses, eh, Chat Noir~?"

The blonde-haired teen groaned. "It's _Felix_."

" _Bah_ , you're not fun," the black Kwami crossed his arms, huffing aloud. "But seriously, though; _why_ not roses..?"

" _One_ , those are Ladybug's," Felix said, standing up with a couple of sunflowers– which he had carefully cut from its bushes– in hand. " _Two_ , even if I want to, I have to go outside and buy some."

It might be mentioned before how the garden have many kinds of flowers planted there. But there's one flower that not cultivated in the garden– ROSES.

 _This_ came because of a reason, of course.

Felix was 10 when _it_ happens– the _accident_ that made the gardeners have to cut down the rose bushes and were told to NOT plant one ever again.

Adrien was his younger twin, but they're– surprisingly– _five years apart_. His eyes shone with bright green colors while Felix's were dim blue.

Little Felix was quite bewildered yet amused as he watches his younger twin grew up. Not only different in age, but their personalities _really_ not match one another; little Adrien is very active and love to socialize with others, which opposites with Felix's quiet personality.

One nice morning, 5-year-old Adrien is happily running around the garden, with a maid followed him from behind. 10-year-old Felix was reading a book at the library on the second floor that time, sitting on a table near one of the big windows.

When Felix was about to turn the page of the book he read, he suddenly heard the maid screamed.

In wonder, little Felix looked to the window…

Oh, it's just butterflies.

The maid, however, was _very_ afraid of butterflies, little Felix acknowledged– he saw the maid swung her arms around, in an attempt to make the butterflies go away.

Then _it_ happened.

Not looking around, the maid accidentally swung her arm right to little Adrien with _such_ force, making the young boy fall to…

Felix shuddered, remembering the time he frantically ran outside as the _loud_ , pained screams of little Adrien boomed throughout the mansion– it didn't help much with the fact their father was not at home that time.

Even when his heart felt like it would like to _explode_ , little Felix manage to keep calm and do all the hard work; he carefully pulled little Adrien out from the _thorny_ rose bushes– all while saying words of encouragement repeatedly to the scared little Adrien, even when he himself was more afraid. He's also the one calling the ambulance– the butlers and maids were surprisingly too panic to do things right.

How _stupid_ of them, he thought.

Felix let out a deep sigh. It was a relief that Adrien only receive multiple cuts from the incident and not something major. Their father came a few days later, and was in RAGE. The butlers and maids are all fired, although new ones quickly hired after that.

And since then, roses were gone from the garden.

Still in deep thought, Plagg's voice quickly brought Felix back to reality.

" _Oops_ , something's up! Gotta go now~"

"Wha–" before Felix could finish, Plagg was gone.

"Plagg!" Felix gritted his teeth. "If you don't come back _right_ now–!"

 _"Brother…?"_

Felix blinked in surprise, looking to his back. As he do so, he found his younger twin stood there, staring at him with his bright green orbs.

3 years had passed since _that incident_ , and now healthy little Adrien is 8 years old, while Felix is 13.

" _Adrien_?" Felix crouched down to Adrien's eye level, wondering what makes his younger twin came to the garden. "What is it…?"

"I saw you do it again, brother," 8-year-old Adrien said between his giggles. "You're talking with your _imaginary friend!"_

Oh.

No wonder Plagg leaves his side.

"Adrien, no," Felix sighs– this happened _many times_ already. "Imaginary friend _doesn't_ exist."

" _Awww_ , you said that while you have one!" Adrien puffed his cheeks in annoyance. "You said we'll be called _crazy_ if we have imaginary friend because we'll look like we're talking to ourselves. If that's so, then you're REALLY crazy, brother!"

Felix let out a deep sigh as he face-palmed. Here comes another day to convince his younger twin that he's _not_ crazy– and another day where he would told Plagg later to stop making him look crazy to his younger twin.

It was then his younger twin noticed the sunflowers in Felix's hand.

" _Oh!"_ Adrien happily picks one from Felix's hand, surprising his older twin. "Sunflowers! Are you going to put these in a vase, brother?"

" _Uh_ … No," Felix almost hesitates to answer the question– Adrien might be young, but he surprisingly knew a lot.

"OOOOOH~!" The excitement in Adrien's voice is clear as glass. Then, between his giggles, he asked to Felix, "Say brother… You're _not_ gonna be at home tonight, right~?"

Felix blinked in surprise. No, no, Adrien is still _too young_ to know such thing…

"A-Adrien, I–"

"WEEEEEE~!" Adrien clapped his hands together, looking very happy. "Oh, brother! I KNEW there would the time you'll finally go on a _DATE~!"_

What.

 _What._

WHAT.

Felix's eyes widened as he felt his jaw dropped, couldn't really hide his shock.

 _What_ did Adrien say just now…? No, scratch that– how did an _8-year-old_ knew about _DATING?!_

" _Adrien_ ," Felix placed an arm on his younger twin's shoulder, face looks serious, "answer me _honestly_ ; how did you know about _THAT?!"_

"What? You mean _dating_ …?" Adrien looked at his older twin with a wide grin. "Well… I was _very_ curious about it since almost every shows I watched on TV mentions it, so I asked _all_ the butlers and maids about–"

"Wait, ALL the butlers _and_ maids?!" Felix couldn't believe what he was hearing. Those butlers and maids! Why on Earth they told an _8-year-old_ about _DATING?!_

" _L-Look_ , Adrien!" Felix couldn't think straight. _What_ should he tell his younger twin about this?! " _U-Umm_ , t-this is NOT what it looks like!"

"So _why_ bother to pick flowers?" Adrien said, smiling mischievously. "I mean, if not for the vase, what else would you pick those flowers for? I bet it's for the _lucky girl~!"_

"N-No! _Adri–!"_

Wait.

WAIT.

Felix's eyes widened.

He just cut some sunflowers…by _instinct_.

He _newly realized_ he _instinctively_ done that so he could give flowers to that zesty, blue-haired girl named Bridgette Dupain-Cheng tonight.

* * *

 **Tumblr Link for this Chapter (with illustration!) :** **htt p://karanmamaeryl.tumblr.com/post/129859571037/reverse-love-chapter-2-the-agreste-twins**

 _ **Chapter 3 will be posted shortly. :D**_


	3. Chapter 3 : The Dupain-Cheng Twins

On the last chapter, we saw the _Chat Noir twins_ – Felix and Adrien. Now, let's see how the _Ladybug twins_ – Bridgette Dupain-Cheng and Marinette Dupain-Cheng– are doing! :D

 **Once again, _kudos to chubbyhoof from Tumblr for her Chat Noir + Ladybug twins AU and name suggestion_ that I can make all these in the first place~! x3**

 ** _DISCLAIMER : I DO N'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG SERIES. HOWEVER, I OWN THE PLOT OF THIS FIC... ^^-_**

* * *

 **Reverse Love**

 **Chapter 3 : The Dupain-Cheng Twins**

"Aaaah! This is bad, _THIS IS BAD!"_

Bridgette threw yet another shirt from her wardrobe, letting it fall and joined the huge piles of clothes on the floor next to her bed.

She's in her room right now, frantically looking for good clothes to wear for going to the concert tonight.

Despite her dream to become a good fashion designer, dress is _not_ her thing– she only have a few of them in her wardrobe. The rest were shirts, jackets, and some trousers– either the short and long ones.

If it wasn't for Felix, she wouldn't look for a good, fancy, yet comfortable dress to wear– the pink dress she currently wore have too much accessories dangling around it, which is _too exaggerating_ for her.

"AAAAAH! W-What do I do, _WHAT DO I DO?!"_ Bridgette brought her arms to her head, frustration written all over her face. "T-There's _no_ way I would show up in front of him looking casual, _FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"_

Bridgette glanced to the piles of clothes just beside her, and cringed at the _huge_ amount of them.

She was pretty lazy to went through them all again– sure, there might be a good dress that she miss ( _she hoped_ ), but of course it'll make her tired _even more_ than she already has.

But then again, _when_ was the last time Felix accepted to go with her?

Bridgette quickly slaps herself. Oh, right. He never does; _this_ is the first.

She couldn't help but smiled at the thought of it. After countless attempts Felix rejected her requests to hang out with her (and she _continuously_ ran out of money for the tickets that _ironically_ stay still within her grasp), her crush _finally_ gave her a chance.

Hard work pays off, she thought triumphantly.

Bridgette suddenly gasps. The dress! Oh, no. She REALLY have to find one– _ONE_ that look beautiful, yet comfortable to wear!

For the sake of _looking good_ in front of her crush… Bridgette let out a frustrated sigh– looks like she'll have to double-check that piles of clothes after all.

A knock on the door surprised her. Bridgette looked at the clock. Weird– not time for dinner yet. Then _who_ …?

" _Big Sis_ …? May I come in?"

Oh, it's her _younger twin_.

"Uh… S-Sure! My room is messy, though."

The door creaked open, and Bridgette saw her younger twin poked her head in.

"WHOAAAA~!" her younger twin looks excited, especially after noticing the piles of clothes on the floor. "Did you just made that _huge_ cushion, Big Sis…? It looks fun to hop on! _Weeeee~!"_

Bridgette saw her younger twin skipped happily into the room, before throwing her small form into the soft 'cushion'.

Surprisingly born _5 years apart_ , Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Bridgette Dupain-Cheng's younger twin. They both born identical to each other– _so much_ that if the two stand next to each other, people would comment how Marinette looks like the _small version_ of Bridgette.

"Ahaha, okay, 'Mari," Bridgette picked up her younger twin from the 'cushion'. "Go to my bed– it's more comfy there."

"Yaaaay~!" 8-year-old Marinette hopped down from her older twin's arms, happily made her way to the bed belonged to Bridgette.

" _Say_ … What brings you here, 'Mari?" 13-year-old Bridgette asked, watching her younger twin happily rolling on the bed. "Your favorite show is airing at this hour, right?"

"It _should_ be, Big Sis," Marinette stops rolling on the bed, her cheeks puffed in annoyance. "But there's this _long_ LONG breaking news that discusses about ' _Paris' Night Duo_ '– AGAIN! So the show is cut off!" She huffed at the last part.

Bridgette let out a strict sigh after hearing Marinette's answer. The media is at it again– discussing rumors and mysteries about _Ladybug_ and _Chat Noir_ – or 'Paris' Night Duo', as the media dubbed the two.

The first time the media shows the existence of the two– courtesy of someone coincidentally took a picture of the night sky with their _blurred figures_ obstructing the full moon– people began to talk about them nonstop, wondering who they really are.

And _right_ after that, people began to stay up late just to get a picture of them, Bridgette acknowledged– there are times the pictures were nothing but a _blur_ , but there are also the _good_ ones– either showing the two of them in action or just one of them alone.

And not long after, the news programs took notice of these pictures, and eventually began to talk about them too– spending _20 until 30 minutes_ of their 1 hour schedule to talk about 'Paris' Night Duo', or even taking _40 to 50 extra minutes_ and cut off other programs _just_ to talk about them.

As Bridgette shook her head at the thought of it, Marinette made herself sat on the bed, her curious azure eyes fell to the pink dress her older twin currently wore.

"Say, Big Sis…" Marinette titled her head to the side. " _Why_ are you wearing that? Are you going to dance with a prince tonight– like _Cinderella_ …?"

Bridgette flinched at the last statement. _Cinderella_ …? She curiously turned around to face the mirror…

Her eyes widened as she stared at herself in awe.

Bridgette suddenly explode to deep shade of red– in her head, she imagine herself walked down the grand staircase, with her prince charming standing at the bottom of the stairs…

Then her prince charming will took her arm and they will dance, moving graciously and make everyone stare at them in awe, and while they're at it, they'll ki–

"OUFF!" Bridgette was abruptly brought back to reality when she tripped and fall on the top of her piles of clothes, not realizing that her daydream made her _unconsciously_ move around and pretend that she's dancing with someone.

Bridgette felt embarrassed as she heard her younger twin burst out laughing.

" _Ahahahaha!_ B-Big Sis," Marinette manage to say between her laughs, "t-tell me– where are you going? And with a _Cinderella-like_ dress too…"

Bridgette couldn't help but chuckled lightly at the last statement– little Marinette still didn't know that they're called as ' _princess_ ', so she use the word ' _Cinderella-like_ ' instead…

Getting up to her feet, Bridgette turned to her younger twin, a wide smile on her face.

"Well… Ta-da~!" Bridgette flashed two tickets in front of her younger twin, grinning widely. "I won't be at home tonight, 'Mari. _Why_? Because of THIS~!" she squealed at the last part.

 _Silence…_

"Uuuh…" Marinette finally spoke after a moment of silence, taking the two tickets from her older twin's hand. "Are these, _uhh_ … I believe they're called as _tickets_? I think I ever saw something that looked like these from the TV before…"

"You got that _right_ , 'Mari~!" Bridgette nodded, then giggles, "You see, 'Mari… I have a _date_ tonight at eight," she said excitedly, clapping her hands together. "Me and Felix will go to this concert held by a popular band tonight– Just the TWO of us! _Isn't it GREAT~!"_ she couldn't help but squealed at the last part.

Marinette arched an eyebrow up as she saw Bridgette squeals like crazy, all while wondering who's this ' _Felix'_ her older twin mentioned just now. Sighing, she looked back to the tickets in her hand…

She blinked.

" _Uh_ … Big Sis?" Marinette arched an eyebrow up, eyes still focused to the tickets in her small hands. "You sure you're going to a _concert_ tonight…?"

Bridgette stop squealing, looking to her younger twin confusedly. "Uh… _Yeah_? What's wrong, 'Mari?"

Marinette let out a strict sigh.

"Big Sis," 8-year-old Marinette held out the tickets to her older twin, "these are _movie tickets_."

Bridgette blinked. Once. Twice…

Then her jaw dropped.

" _E-EEEEEEEEH?!"_ Bridgette ran and snatches the tickets from her younger twin's hand, her blue eyes widened in disbelief as she read the words written on the tickets.

Bridgette began to panic. Marinette was right– the tickets are for _movies_ , NOT concert! How did she not realize THAT?!

" _AAAAAAAAAH!"_ Bridgette throws herself to the piles of clothes next to her. "Gah, I should have stop thinking about my homework while buying tickets– that _REALLY_ distract me from doing things right!" Because really– she _don't_ even remember how she got the tickets in the first place other than it's for today– everything was a _blur_ to her now!

Marinette sighs. " _Well_ , Big Sis… Knowing you're pretty clumsy, I think _that_ doesn't matter now," she titled her head to the side. "You need to change your clothes to something more… _normal_ , I guess."

Hearing this, 13-year-old Bridgette slowly stood up and turned to Marinette, looking to her younger twin in disbelief. "… What?"

"Yeah," Marinette hopped down the bed and walks to the wardrobe (its doors still opened courtesy of Bridgette), picking up her older twin's trademark white shirt and black elbow-length blazer from it. "Hmm, these two looks good… Used daily by you, Big Sis, but it's alright."

A bewildered Bridgette saw Marinette turned around and dug her free hand to the piles of clothes not far from the wardrobe.

"But _not_ with your short jeans– to avoid cold, you must wear _something long_ … Hmm… Ah!" 8-year-old Marinette pulled a pink jeans out of the piles of clothes, a wide smile on her face. "This would do! Now you're ready to go, Big Sis~!"

Bridgette's eyes widened. "B-… But 'Mari," she took the clothes chosen by her younger twin into her arms, "t-this looks… _u-umm_ …"

"Yeah?"

"N-Not attractive!" Bridgette looks embarrassed. "O-Oh, 'Mari, I'm going on a date! _W-Why_ would I look–!"

" _Normal_?"

"Y-Yeah!"

8-year-old Marinette seems in deep thought. "Big Sis," she said after a moment of silence, "I _think_ …being ourselves…is what makes us _more_ beautiful." She then nods. "At least… _that's_ what I thought."

Bridgette stared at Marinette in surprise, amazed that her younger twin could think like that even with her young age.

Bridgette brought the clothes chosen by her younger twin close to her chest. "I suppose…you're _right_ , 'Mari," she said, a soft smile formed on her lips. "Thank you…for letting me know about that."

* * *

 **Tumblr Link for this Chapter (with illustration!) :** **htt p://karanmamaeryl.tumblr.com/post/130463837857/reverse-love-chapter-3-the-dupain-cheng-twins**

 _ **Chapter 4 is still in-progress. Hope you're all keen for the next one~! :D**_

 _ **Tell me what you think of this fic on the reviews~x3**_


	4. Chapter 4 : The Date

On the last chapter, we saw the _Ladybug twins_ – Bridgette and Marinette. Now, let's see how the date between Bridgette and Felix went~! x3

 **Once again,** _ **kudos to**_ _ **chubbyhoof**_ _ **from Tumblr for her Chat Noir + Ladybug twins AU and name suggestion**_ **that I can make all these in the first place~! x3**

 _ **DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG SERIES. HOWEVER, I OWN THE PLOT OF THIS FIC... ^^-**_

* * *

 **Reverse Love**

 **Chapter 4 : The Date**

" _Where_ are you going?"

Felix Agreste stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard his father's voice, along with the sound of shoes clicking from behind him.

When Felix felt the presence of his father right behind him– _how did his father find him trying to sneak out of the house anyway?_ – Felix turned around, his dim blue eyes focused to his father's deep blue ones.

" _Felix_ ," Gabriel Agreste started to say, his face serious as always, "answer me– _where_ are you going…? It's 7.30 PM right now."

Before Felix could say anything, his father spoke once more.

"And what's with **that** outfit you wore?" Gabriel groaned, looking displeased. "That looks untidy– _so_ …unlike you."

Felix clenched his hands at the statement. Sometimes, the blonde teen wished his father wouldn't say everything so _bluntly_ like this.

Felix still had his long black pants and black shoes, but for the top, he currently wore a long-sleeved black turtleneck shirt with three horizontal stripes around the chest– colored yellow, bright green, and violet from top to bottom– underneath an elbow-length white shirt with a collar.

"I…" Felix began, adjusting his hold on his brown backpack, "I promised to go out with someone tonight."

"And who's this _someone_ you're talking about here?" Gabriel narrowed his eyes to his oldest son. "I hope it's **_not_** a girl."

Felix flinched. " _Actually_ …" he looked down, "it's a girl."

Gabriel looks a bit angered. "And _you_ didn't say anything about **this** , Felix?"

Felix turned his head away. "It's… It's just planned today, fa–"

"Then **_why_** not refuse it?" Gabriel cut off, voice sounds so stern. "You know tomorrow is Saturday, _right_? You have fencing lesson at–"

"I've refuse _**too much!** "_ Felix snapped, looking back to his father with frustration written all over his face. "And I know well that if I speak of _this_ to you, **_you'll_ ABSOLUTELY _forbid me to go!_** _"_

Felix gasped and slaps his mouth, realizing what he just did.

Gabriel stared at Felix in surprise, not expecting his oldest son to snap at him like that.

Felix quickly look away. " _I-I_ … I didn't mean to–"

" _Felix Agreste_ ," Gabriel said sternly, glaring dangerously to his oldest son. "Go to bed. **NOW**."

"B-But father–!"

" **DON'T YOU _HEAR_ ME?!** " Gabriel roared, teeth grinding together in anger. " _ **I SAID–!** "_

" _Papa~!"_

A petite form suddenly hugs Gabriel's right leg, making the man blinked in surprise before he looks down.

" _A-Adrien_ …?" Gabriel uttered in confusion, watching his younger son looked at him with his bright green orbs. "W-What are you doing he–"

"Papa, **you meanie!** " 8-year-old Adrien Agreste puffed his cheeks in annoyance. "You promised to _accompany me_ to watch my favorite show tonight, and I found you _here_ instead!"

Gabriel gawked. "A-Adrien, _what_ are you talking ab–"

" **You _PROMISED_ me!** " Adrien yelled, and was in the verge of tears. "L-Last week, you _can't_ accompany me, so you said you'll do so _next week_ – _**TODAY!** "_

Gabriel looks bewildered. "A-Adrien, wait a–"

" _Huwaaaaaa!"_ Adrien started to cry– much to Gabriel's shock. "Papa, y _ou're a **BIG** MEANIE! **HUWAAAAAAA!** "_

"A-Adrien! _Nonononono_ , stop crying!" Gabriel frantically said. "I-I– _umm_ – I-I _don't_ remember I ever said tha–!"

" _Umm_ …" Felix began to say, "Perhaps, _I_ could accompany Adrien today, father?" He let out a deep sigh as he looked down. "I-I mean, since I _can't_ go out toni–"

" _ **NO!** "_ Adrien suddenly yelled, hugging Gabriel's right leg tighter while looking up to his older twin. "I wanna see it with Papa **ONLY**! And I don't want **_YOU_** to disturb me, brother!"

Felix blinked in surprise, confused why his younger twi– _wait did Adrien **winked at him** just now?_

"So get out there **_and_** do something that _won't_ disturb me and Papa tonight!" Adrien suddenly walks forward, pushing Felix until they reached the door. " **GO**! _Shoo shoo!"_

Felix stood there, watching his younger twin in amazement– _Adrien is pretty good at acting_ , Felix thought.

Mouthing the word ' _thank you'_ to Adrien, he casually opens the door and went outside the mansion, ignoring Gabriel's protests as he know Adrien was there to keep his father from going after him.

 **~~~~0~~~~**

"Gah! I-I'm scared! W-What if he _doesn't_ come and just said he would **_only_** _to cheer me up?!"_

Sabine chuckled lightly, watching Bridgette walked back and forth, looking very nervous.

" _Now now_ , my dear Bridgette," Sabine walks to her oldest daughter, placing her hands on Bridgette's shoulders to keep her in place, "everything is going to be fine. Just think positive!"

Bridgette looked up to her mother, her hands balled to tight fist in hope to decrease the nervousness she's feeling right now.

"Ah, my daughter has grown up _so much_ …" Tom commented, a soft smile plastered on his face. "She'll go on her first date and she's _so_ nervous about it– just like her mother before!"

" _Oh_ , Tom!" Sabine said, looking a bit flustered. "S-Stop that! You're making me blush…"

A warm smile formed on Bridgette's face as she watched her father chuckled and walks to them, wrapping his arms around her and her mother.

" **Weeeee~!** " Marinette suddenly appeared near the three, jumping up and down with her hands up. "Uungh! Can't reach Papa's arms! I _want_ to join the group hug too!"

" _Ahaha_ , then come here, my dear Marinette!" Tom said happily as he crouched down, gently bringing his wife and oldest daughter along. At this, Marinette squeals in joy, happily wrapping her tiny arms around her family.

A knock on the door surprised the family– but Bridgette was **more** surprised, _knowing well_ who's coming.

" **W-Waaaah!** " Bridgette felt a rush of heat going up her cheeks. " _H-He-He's here, **HE'S HERE!** "_

"Then stop worrying and go to him, _my girl!"_ Tom encouraged her with a happy smile on his face, helping her up to her feet.

"Good luck, my dear Bridgette," Sabine said with a nod. "Remember– stay with him. It's _dangerous_ for a girl to walk alone at night."

"Y-Yes, father, mother," Bridgette said, looking determinated. " _I-I'll do my best!"_

As Bridgette made her way to the door, she was about to turn the doorknob when Marinette spoke.

"Don't forget to give him _hugs_ and _kisses_ – Mama or Papa **LOVE** to do that to each other~!"

While both Sabine and Tom giggled at Marinette's innocent words, Bridgette _explode_ to a deep shade of red.

" **G-GAAAAH**! 'Mari, _**t-that's TOTALLY different!** "_ Bridgette grabs the doorknob, face still red as tomato. " _W-Well_ , I-I got to go now! _W-Wish me luck!"_

Bridgette saw her family waved at her as she opens the door and went out of the house.

 **~~~~0~~~~**

The moment Bridgette closed the door and turn around, she saw _sunflowers_.

"W-Wha–" she began to say, but stopped when the sunflowers were lowered from her face…

And she saw **him**.

" _ **O-OH!** "_ Bridgette almost lost her composure, her eyes traveled down from his face to his– _oh God, he wore a different top today. Sure, it makes him look less serious, but at the same time, it makes him look more attracti– **Wait wait, Bridgette, STOP staring at him and SAY something!**_

"U-Umm," Bridgette clapped her hands together, looking up to his face, "y-you look… _u-umm_ …coo– **No**! I-I mean…handso– **NO**! I-I mean… Y-You look _good_ today."

She _really_ want to slap herself **HARD** in the face.

Felix only silent at her nervousness, his eyes traveled down from her reddened face to her– _wait, is that pink jeans? It's rare to see a girl wore it these days. Unpopular opinion, but he thinks girls wearing bright-colored clothes makes them look beauti– **Wait wait, WHY in the world he's staring at her now?!**_

"U-Umm," Felix quickly looks away, and held out the sunflowers to her. "H-Here– for you."

Why did he fell _nervous_ all of the sudden…?

Bridgette gasps. "O-Oh!" she gently took the sunflowers from Felix's hands– _oh God, her hands just **grazed** his!_ – before she held them close to her chest. "T-These looks _very_ beautiful… T-Thank you, Felix."

Felix was surprised to see her smile– because something inside him stirred when he saw it.

" _Y-Yeah_ , you're welcome," Felix then turned around, opening the car's back door. "Well… Shall we go now?"

"Oh! Umm, s-sure!" _What a gentleman_ , Bridgette added in her mind, stepping into the car first before Felix followed soon after as he closed the door.

The car then drove off.

 **~~~~0~~~~**

Bridgette was _very nervous_.

After they got into the car, they fall silent– Bridgette busied herself with the sunflowers, while Felix keep looking to the window.

And it didn't help much that they're _currently sitting **next to each other**_.

Bridgette bit her lip– this is getting _more_ awkward. She should **SAY** somethi–!

 _Ah._

 ** _That's it!_**

"S-So, umm… _F-Felix_?"

" _Hmm_?" Felix turned his head to her. "What is it?"

"W-Well," Bridgette poked her index finger together, "I-I said before that…w-we're going to a _concert_ tonight. B-But I do a double-check this afternoon, a-and turns out that–"

"–we're going to _watch a movie_ tonight."

"Yeah…" Bridgette blinked in surprise. "W-Wait, you _knew_ …?"

Felix nods. "I saw what was written on the tickets when you show it this morning," he explained. "I think you're… _distracted_ back then, so you said ' _movie_ ' as ' _concert'_ instead. Am I right…?"

Bridgette flinched, hiding her reddened face with the sunflowers in her grasp. "R-Right… _U-Umm_ … I-I'm sorry…"

" _H-Hey_ , it's alright," Felix said in surprise, not expecting the girl to utter out an apology over simple things like this. "No need to apologize."

Felix watched the girl next to him nods, burying her reddened face into the sunflowers in her grasp.

Then another silence.

 **~~~~0~~~~**

" _You know_ …" Felix looks bewildered, "You could just put the sunflowers in the car _and_ take them back later."

Bridgette flinched. "B-But I think it'll make them _withered_ , s-so…"

Felix stared at her for a moment before he shrugs. " _Well_ , suit yourself."

Both of them arrived at the cinema 20 minutes later, and when they get down, Bridgette _refuse_ to leave the sunflowers in the car.

So as the driver accelerates the car to the parking lot, Felix and Bridgette went inside…

And right after they stepped into the building, all eyes _fell_ on them.

Bridgette flinched and hides her face with the sunflowers, not really used getting all the attentions.

Felix just sighs at the sight, however, knowing well how the people around him notice who he was– being _the son of **the famous fashion designer**_ Gabriel Agreste, his and Adrien's name was _also known_ thanks to the media.

It was then Felix notices Bridgette's nervousness, watching her froze in spot…

And she's _trembling_.

Felix almost hesitates to do what he have in mind– as that will gave everyone around them _false_ ideas…

But desperate times call for desperate measures.

"It's _alright_ ," Felix grabs one of Bridgette's hand, and quickly look away from her. "You didn't do anything wrong– just _ignore_ them."

Bridgette gasps lightly as she _explode_ to a deep shade of red, feeling her voice stuck in her throat as Felix dragged her away from everyone's attention in the building…

And _their whispers of **them being cute together**_ really didn't help Bridgette to stop her heart from beating fast.

And _unberknowst_ to her, Felix's as well.

 **~~~~0~~~~**

" _U-Umm_ … F-Felix?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I…" Bridgette looks down in guilt. "I-I'm sorry… I-I have _embarrassed_ you back then."

Felix blinked in surprise, then sighs. "It's _not_ your fault, alright…? You _never_ expect everyone would stare at you like that, so it's alright if you suddenly get nervous."

The two already on their seats now, waiting for the movie to starts.

"O-Oh, and," Felix looks away from her, "I… I'm sorry that I quickly dragged you here– I _completely forgot_ about the popcorn and drinks."

Bridgette couldn't help but giggled softly at this. "I-It's alright, Felix– I-I mean, t-the movie is about to start in a _few minutes_ , s-so I guess that's understandable!"

The lights went off.

"… I take it back– the movie starts **now!** " Bridgette corrected in a whisper, as both she and Felix turned their heads to the huge screen.

A few minutes later, a picture of a beautiful wide meadow could be seen, accompanied with soft music playing in the background.

"I forgot to ask you," Felix suddenly said to Bridgette– quietly, of course. "what's the _genre_ of the movie we're watching right now? I hope to see something… _new_."

" _E-Eh_ …?" Blank. **BLANK**. Bridgette panicked– she **DIDN'T** remember _anything_ about the tickets! _Also_ , she first thought she bought a concert tickets before, so **_how_** would she–!

A _scream_.

A **LOUD** one.

And the music _suddenly plays on the lower notes now._

In that instant, Bridgette **realized** the movie's genre– as expected from _the music that now give her chills._

"U-Uh, _w-well_ …" Bridgette shuddered as she watches the woman in the screen walks to a mysterious-looking door, "a-as you can see now, t-the genre _is_ –"

 _Another **surprise**._

" _ **H-HUWAAAAAA!** "_ Bridgette instinctively clung herself to Felix, grateful that she's _not_ the only one screaming…

Her eyes widened as she realized what she just did.

Bridgette flinched, and was about to pull away when she felt _a hand held her shoulder_ – to _keep_ her in place.

She **froze**.

Because it's _Felix's hand_ that held her shoulder.

And she felt him _trembling_.

"F-Felix…" Bridgette began as a realization hit her– _the reason why he held her in place_. "A-… Are _you_ also–"

" _Q-Qu-Quiet_ ," Felix quickly replied, his voice shaking. "I-I-I'm surprised you didn't buy those _cliche romance-genre_ movie tickets." Looking at her right in the eye, he added, "T-T-This one really… _s-surprises_ me."

In that moment, Bridgette was _grateful_ for her mistake to buy movie tickets.

* * *

 **Tumblr Link for this Chapter (with illustration!) :** **htt p://karanmamaeryl.tumblr.com/post/137535899477/reverse-love-chapter-4-the-date**

 _ **Chapter 5 is still in-progress. Hope you're all keen for the next one~! :D**_

 _ **Tell me what you think of this fic on the reviews~x3**_

 **ANYHOO, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE– ME HERE BUSY WITH COLLEGE AND STUFF.**

 **Aaaaand on that note, TWINS WITH 5 YEAR DIFFERENCE IS REAL, GOOGLE SAYS! _SO YEAH, to those questioning_ WHY _I use the concept here for this fanfic… x3_**


End file.
